


Harry Potter/Cyborg 009 Crossover Ideas

by RoseBloodCat



Category: Cyborg 009, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseBloodCat/pseuds/RoseBloodCat
Summary: I seem to have an obsession with this crossover category, I have too many ideas for this but I’m already committed to writing Magica Cyborg 009, so I’ll post the ideas and let someone else write them!My only request is that, if you do adopt the idea, please let me know and send me a link!





	1. Alternate Version of Magica Cyborg 009

The first idea is an alternate version of _**Magica Cyborg 009,**_ where Black Ghost is making a new set of cyborgs to combat the 00-numbers. I’ll put up the prompt, and people with be free to run off into the sunset with it like panty thieves from an anime. Just credit me with the idea if you post it!

.

Here’s how it goes:

Black Ghost scientists have discovered that certain people seem to possess a strange, natural energy that, as far as they know, has never been previously recorded. Intrigued by the potential, and still peeved off by the escape of the 00-cyborgs, Commander Skull has people with this power abducted (as they don’t seem to have any paper-trail that would lead officials to notice their absence), and used to make new cyborg to fight the 00-numbers.

Harry is the first to be kidnapped as he is a “known delinquent” and therefore won’t be missed. His aunt and uncle are paid off to abandon their nephew and move to a different city, so that no one can realize what’s happening.

Harry is given similar powers to 002, (flight and a Mach 5 Accelerator, they don’t want him too powerful in case he also tries to rebel against them). The scientists _tried_ to use the Cyborgman programming on him, but his magic (which they call flux since they don’t actually know what it is) would destroy the computers every time they started. Eventually, they decide to trick him by making up a story about the “Evil” 00-numbers to convince his to work for them. This only sort-of works, Harry agrees with them, but can’t shake the feeling that something isn’t right.

.

.

So far my ideas for Cyborgs are two canon Harry Potter Characters and two OCs (sorry guys, I promise they aren’t Mary sues!). Here’s the list, with their names, powers, nationalities, and personalities. I’ll throw in a few extra things too.

~Harry Potter (British, Male): Cyborg powers, Flight and acceleration; specialty magic, Defense Against the Dark Arts- A traumatized teenager who’s become disenchanted with the world of magic and thinking of leaving for good as soon as he’s old enough. Maybe sooner. Knows he has a loose sense of morals due to his abusive upbringing, but tries to hide it.

~Draco Malfoy (British, Male): Cyborg powers, Wolverine-esque claws and fire breath; Specialty magic, Potions- A self-righteous, pureblood heir who’s being forced to see that those he’s been taught to look down on aren’t as useless or stupid as he was taught to believe. Has a fierce, one-sided rivalry with Harry and is frustrated by the fact that Harry has begun to dismiss him.

~Asp Santino (Italian, Female): Cyborg powers, Telepathy and basic psychokinesis; Specialty magic, plant magic- A soft spoken girl from Italy. Is always covering her eyes, and secretly watching the people around her. She is incredibly blunt and straight forward when she speaks. Her family magic focuses on golems made from plants, but she hasn’t really how to do that yet. She is a homosexual.

~Jean Marshall (American, Female): Cyborg powers, Shapeshifter; Specialty magic, charms- A budding actress at school who wanted to someday work on tv. Jean is very energetic and hyperaware of the emotions of the people around her and a lot more insightful than people think. Is simply fascinated by the fact that she can now run around without tripping over her own feet anymore. She is a metamorph-magi. Bisexual leaning towards homosexual.

.

I need to state this if anyone asks, all the magical cyborgs have _weaker_ powers than the original ones! Harry can’t fly quite as fast as 002, Draco’s flames aren’t as hot as 006’s, Asp can’t teleport or create barriers like 001, and, unlike 007, Jean can only turn into animals. For most of them, their magic makes up the difference (though Draco was given claws for close combat).

Oh, and if any one’s wonder about the Jean not tripping comment. It comes from the fact that, for most metamorph’s subconscious minds can’t keep up with the changes their bodies are constantly undergoing. With their height and shape always changing, their brains can’t remember just how far everything is from them. It’s like reaching for a glass no-one’s mentioned they’ve moved slightly. You’re more likely to knock it over than pick it up.

.

.

Anyways, if you decide you want to use this, go right ahead! And you don’t have to use my OC’s if you don’t want to. They were kinda just space filler when this idea first came to mind.

 


	2. Adopted Family

My second idea was an adoption fic. Basically, while in England, for one reason or another, one half of a 009 couple (any really, though A single cyborg could work. If you like the single-parent-with-a-lot-of-help ideas that is) finds Baby!Harry on his Aunt’s door step. After speaking with Petunia, and finding her firmly against the thought of raising her sister’s child, they bring him home and adopt him as their child.

Here are some of my ideas for the “parents” who find him in this one; Jet (Albert X Jet Pairing, since that’s a personal favorite of mine), GB (GB X Chang, because I think they’re rather cute together), Joe (Joe X Fran, obviously), or Pyunma (Who I see as a “single dad” kind of figure. No couple needed).

I have to admit single parent!Pyunma is actually a rather appealing idea. As you’d also have the culture clashes of an African parent raising a white child, which would raise a lot of eyebrows no matter where he tried to raise Harry.

And, because I can, here is how I picture it panning out. With my personal favorite as the starting point:

.

.

Jet trudged through the cold, morning air, pulling his jacket tight as he strode through the street. He really didn’t want to be in England right now, it was way too cold, but Dr. Gilmore had insisted they check in. After all the weirdness they’d heard about on the news the previous day, it actually wasn’t all that surprising. Owls flying in the middle of the day, meteor showers that didn’t seem to have any actual meteors, droves of people dressed in garish, medieval clothing. The list went on, but it made sense for the doc to want to find out what was going on.

So the Doc had called him and Al to take a look, as they were the closest to England at the time. Though he didn’t really need to be out on that early, November morning, he’d gone anyways. Because he needed to check on things, and an early start never hurt.

And it was not because he’d gotten into an argument with Al that morning.

Really, it wasn’t.

He turned a corner down a line of cookie-cutter houses, with the only real differences between them being the cars parked in the driveways and the plants in the gardens. Privet Drive was written on the far too neat and clean street sign. Jet scowled at the far too perfect way the place looked. He preferred the streets of New York over a place like this any day.

The sun was just peaking over the rooftops, still too early to for most people to be up and about, but early enough for the milkman to’ve come by. Like that one house that had a baby laying on the front stoop…

Wait, what?

Jet stopped in his tracks, whirling back to the house. Yes, there, right in front of the door, lay a baby about the size of Ivan, wrapped up in a blanket. The red-head raced over, kneeling next to the child, already pulling the tiny thing into his arms. Who would leave a kid that small outside? It was freezing out! He ignored the letter that fell the ground when he picked the kid up.

Maybe the people in the house knew something? He HAD been left on their doorstep after all.

Jet carefully maneuvered the kid, freeing up an arm to ring the doorbell. He was rewarded call of “I’ll be right there!” from inside, and the door opening a few seconds later. A skinny, horse faced woman answered, squinting her eyes at him, as if she were measuring whether or not he was worth her time. He suppressed a scowl.

“Sorry for botherin’ you, lady, but somebody left a kid on your doorstep. I was wonderin’ if you had any idea why.” Not his best manners but, hey, it was better than his usual ones. The woman’s eyes widened in surprise, flicking down to the bundle in Jet’s arms. Her eyes trailed further down, stopping at his feet. She crouched down and picked up the letter he’d ignored in favor of the tiny baby. He watched her open it and read.

Then the rather prim looking lady suddenly started spewing such a level of vitriol he was surprised the air in front of her wasn’t turning blue. She looked up at him, her nostrils flaring in fury.

“You can just take that brat to the nearest orphanage!” She all but screeched at him. “There is no way I’ll take my freak of a sister’s spawn into my home!” Jet bristled.

“Whoa, hold on lady! You just said this was your _sister’s_ kid! Are you really gonna just dump ‘im on a stranger?” he asked, not quite able to believe what he was hearing.

“I don’t care! She stopped being part my family years ago!” she snapped, stepping back and seizing the door in a furious grip. “She’s dead, and I’m not letting one of _her_ _kind_ live under the same roof as my darling Diddykins. Now take that brat and leave!” And with that, she slammed the door in his face. He stared in silent disbelief at the closed door.

He gritted his teeth. It seemed like he would have to take the kid to an orphanage after all. That wouldn’t be bad for the kid, right? Look at Joe. He grew up in an orphanage, and he turned out alright. He sighed, adjusting his grip on the bundle in his arms. A tiny yawn caught his attention, and he found himself looking into the greenest eyes he’d ever seen.

Damn, how was he going to explain _this_ one to Al?

.

.

As stated previously, if you want to use this idea, just leave a credit saying where you got the idea from, then send me a link so I can read it too! See ya guys!

 


End file.
